


Still Waiting

by hagais



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan awaits Solas after he contacts her in the fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waiting

[Write a scene where your  ~~Antagonist~~  Protagonist sits in a bar waiting for someone they know is never going to show up. Even so, why did they decide to do this?]

 

Lavellan sat in the musty bar, the bard singing by the fireplace. She was playing the song that calmed Lavellan the most. I am the One, was the title, it reminded Lavellan of her home with her clan. Gods how she missed them. The Inquisition came first of course before her own needs but tonight this was for her needs, who knew when she would get the chance to take a night off.

It wasn't without consequence though, she was here to meet someone who had been the most important person during dealing with Corypheus. Someone who she just had to look at and it was as if all the troubles in the world melted away. But he had left, like a ghost he had just vanished. Lavellan hadn't gotten a letter or any word from him in the past months, only last night did he come to her.

It was the eve before, Lavellan had fallen asleep looking at papers that needed to be approved and signed. The dream she thought she was having was vivid, it was the Free Marches wilderness, where her clan had camped last before she left for the Conclave. She could hear in the distance the chatter of her clan and the familiar smell of supper being cooked. “I thought this would be one place you would be comfortable in.” she heard a voice behind her and turned around. There stood Solas, staff in one hand as he looked upon the camp. “Solas?” her tone was of disbelief, sure she had dreams of him before, but nothing this clear. It was if, he was really standing in front of her.

She couldn't help but hug him tightly. “It is you.” she murmured, taking in his scent as she hugged him. Solas gently put an arm around her. “It is me, emma lath*.” he whispered, holding her close to him. Lavellan pulled away and stared up at him. He looked older, as if something had happened that had caused him distress. She went to touch his face gently but he stepped away.  
  
“It is not safe to be here long for you, meet me at the tavern in Redcliffe.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Solas no you can't leave me again. Don't leave me again.” Lavellan barely said above a whisper, looking up at him. “I am sorry. Ma'arlath*.” he told her. Lavellan stared up at him with her big eyes then gave him a kiss. “I had to at least kiss you once before you leave again.” Solas gave a soft smile. “And you will have another, when we meet. It's time for me to go. Wake up.” he whispered.

Lavellan sighed as she remembered it all. It had felt so real, like it did the first time he had done that. His lips were still so soft, warm. Lavellan had been wondering for the past day what he would have been so worried about the whole time they were speaking. It was getting late now, the regular drunks passed out and their wives coming in to drag them away and yell at them. Lavellan found it quite amusing, the only thing good about this night yet.

“My dear, what is this place?” a voice announced as someone stepped in from the outside. Lavellan turned around and looked around to see Vivienne along with the others step into the tavern. “It is called a tavern, Iron Lady” Varric. “As long as there's something strong to drink who cares what it is called.” announced Iron Bull. Lavellan got up from the table she was sitting at and headed over to them.

“What is everyone doing here?” she asked, all her companions besides Solas and all her advisors stood in front of her. “Leliana insisted we follow you, she was worried someone might try and kill you.” Cullen said. “I did no such thing, I merely suggested-” Lavellan let out a laugh at all of them and smiled for one of the first times since Solas had left which quieted everyone, even Sera. “Oh goodie she laughed again! Now we can eat all we want!” Sera said quite loudly, heading over to the counter to find whatever there was to eat.

Blackwall shook his head at Sera. “She is an odd girl.” he muttered. Lavellan smiled and watched Sera. “That is the truth.” she said. “Oi, don't speak behind my back!” Lavellan shook her head along with the others.  
  
“I say we dance, every one of us.” Lavellan suggested, her mood now much happier with all her friends here. “We never got to dance with that mess at the Winter Palace.” Leliana, with a devious smirk on her face, looked around at everyone. “Well you all owe the Inquisitor a dance then.”

Solas looked through the window, with his bright blue eyes, watching as Lavellan first danced with Blackwall, then Cullen, and continued on switching to dance with everyone. She had such a happy smile on her face, it saddened him a bit. How he wanted to be with her, to be the one dancing with her in there. In another life, he had told her, how foolish that sounded when he himself felt as if he couldn't wait until another life. He wanted to hold her and kiss her now. But he was no fool, he knew this would not happen. She was safe like this, with her friends. He had that small thought to comfort him.

He propped himself up with his staff and watched as Lavellan let out a laugh as she stepped on Dorian's foot. She is happy like this, he told himself, let her be. He turned around and began to walk away from the tavern, away from Redcliffe and away from his love. For what would be, a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from maxkirin.tumblr.com
> 
> I highly recommend following him if you're a writer!
> 
> Elvish*-
> 
> Ma'arlath and emma lath - my love


End file.
